


Cousins

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Catholicism, Cousin Incest, F/M, Letters, Not Beta Read, Private Letters, Sibling Incest, War of the Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Cesare reads an old letter from the Pope's desk and finds something interesting in it.





	Cousins

When Cesare entered his father's office.

He wanted to grab one thing. Paper.

That was all.

Just paper. 

As he dug through the whole office he checked his father's desk.

He saw a yellowed paper.

The ink brown from age.

It was written in English.

He grabbed and the paper he needed and left. 

* * *

 

**_Dear Pope Innocent,_ **

**_I am Elizabeth Of York. Princess Of England._ **

**_I need you allow my marriage to Henry Tudor to happen._ **

**_According to the law we must ask if we can marry._ **

**_Due to me and Henry being 3rd cousins. I_ _know you know of the war that went on._ **

**_Please, allow us to join houses as you allowed my parents to do._ **

**_Elizabeth Of York_ **

* * *

 

'Cesare, why are you telling me this?' Asked Lucrezia.

'Because, we could maybe marry,' 

'But we are siblings, and you are a priest sworn to-,' He stopped her.

'That did not stop father and mother,' he told her.

'I know,' She said throwing the paper down on her lap. 'Please, Lucrezia, marry me?' 

'We cannot marry,' she told him.

'You know I'd marry you if I could,' she added.

'I know,' he said holding her. 'At least can I give you this?'

He pulled a box out of his pocket; A velvet box. 'Open it,' As she opened it.

She saw a diadem. 'It's amazing,' 

 'You shall wear it, when we dine with the king and queen of England,' He told her. 

 


End file.
